1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hexaphonic amplification and sound reinforcement, specifically, to guitar amplification.
2. Description of Prior Art
Guitar amplifiers are designed to produce over-driven, distorted tones that give power and sustain to the sound of the guitar. For single note leads and harmonically related intervals, these original guitar amplifiers are sufficient. Although, many chord types simply do not sound audible through a distorted signal, due to the minimal note separations between each string. This also affects the clarity of each string within a chord. Individual notes within a chord are muffled and often not heard. This severely limits the type of music that can be played with distortion.
The creation of hexaphonic pickups and hexaphonic fuzz circuits built into guitar synthesizers, addresses the problem with clarity and note separation when playing chords through a distorted signal.
However, guitar synthesizers never became popular, as they alter the natural sound nuances and dynamics of the guitar. Virtually all guitar amplifiers are incapable of producing orchestral sounds with a distorted signal, and all guitar synthesizers, at best, only produce imitational orchestral sounds that aren't realistic or guitar like.